Detective of the Elemental Nations
by iamgoku
Summary: After L dies, he is greeted by a being calling himself the Shinigami King. Offered a chance at a new life in a world deprived of justice, L finds himself in a world similar to feudal Japan filled with ninjas and warfare. With the new name of Naruto Uzumaki, how will one world's greatest detective deal with the barbaric system of another world?
1. Prologue

**AN: Hello readers**

 **This story was a challenge posted by the author mellra, who wanted the following:**

 **" When L dies in the series (I actually preferred the movie version to the anime), he finds himself in a white void with a being who calls himself the Shinigami King (Naruto version Shinigami). He offers L a second chance at life for his efforts against Kira, to which he agrees. L's soul is sent into the still developing life inside one Kushina Uzumaki. That's right, L is reincarnated as Naruto!**

 **He'll also be a genius like Shikamaru, but won't show it off publicly too often. He will, however, resume his detective work by examining crimes that occur in the Leaf Village and mail his findings to the Hokage anonymously under the name L. As an added bonus, Light has tagged along to the Elemental Nations in the form of Sasuke Uchiha, though unlike Naruto, Sasuke doesn't remember his past life right away as punishment for abusing Shinigami powers. So one thing L/Naruto will try to do is make sure Light/Sasuke doesn't fall into darkness again. Prefer canon pairings but I'm up to discussion. Also, no Death Notes in the actual story just the characters reincarnated. "**

 **Those were his words, and I quickly answered, as I loved the idea!**

 **This first chapter was his original challenge chapter, but the next chapter and those afterwards are mine.**

 **The second chapter is being written currently and should be uploaded in a few hours, after I get it Beta'd ( something I don't usually do )**

 **Disclaimer: I don't Own Death Note or Naruto, they belong to their creators, I am merely making something new.**

* * *

 **Detective of the Elemental Nations**

L Lawliet, otherwise known as the world's greatest detective L, was dead.

He had died taking down Light Yagami, who was the serial killer known as Kira. The two had been locked in a test of minds for months with both fighting for their ideas of justice. L used the vast resources provided to him by the world's governments while Light used the power of the mystical Death Note, the notebook of the Shinigami that could kill anyone in the world as long as the user knows the victim's name and face. It was a fierce game of cat and mouse where many lives were lost but, in the end, Light was ultimately defeated and justice prevailed but at a price. In order for L to properly trap the man he had come to consider a friend, L had to sacrifice his own life by writing his name in a Death Note in order to give himself enough time to avoid Light, no, Kira's traps. Light himself died at the hands of the Shinigami who gave him the Death Note, effectively being killed by Kira. Then, nearly a month later, L's time ran out as well which brings us to the current situation.

L found himself standing in what could only be described as a white void, with gentle looking clouds floating in place. With his white long sleeved shirt and faded jeans, L might have blended into the landscape were it not for his coal black hair and eyes.

"So…this is the afterlife huh? It's…dull," L noted in his usual monotone voice.

" **Keh heh heh, blunt as always L. Or would you prefer Ryuzaki?"** a scratchy yet powerful voice cackled behind him.

Turning around, L saw a being floating a few feet way from himself. The creature, for it was obviously not human, had purplish colored skin, long white hair with red horns poking through the top, and blacked out teeth, sclera, and nails. It's yellow eyes seemed to stare with predatory amusement.

Keeping his face neutral, L inquired, "Am I to assume you are another Shinigami?"

The figure cackled once more and said, **"Ah, straight to the point, hmm. I like that. And to answer your question L, yes I'm a Shinigami but one of higher standing than the two you have become acquainted with. Their king, you might say."**

L arched an eyebrow over his shadowed eye, which was as close to a shocked expression as he usually got. "Shinigami have kings then? Well then, I should consider it an honor that you've come to meet me in person. But I'm curious, what would the Shinigami King want with me?" he asked.

The Shinigami King explained, **"I'm glad you asked! You see, I was watching that little spat you had with that upstart who found that troublemaker Ryuk's Death Note and I have to say, you impressed me. Not only were you able to outwit that upstart, but your instincts have been spot on the entire time you chased after him and not once were you tempted to use the power of the Death Note other than for selfless reasons. Not many can boast to that, and the fact that Light brat was able to outwit a Shinigami into killing itself shows that both of you are above most mortals when it comes to actually thinking. You were able to entertain me so much…that I've decided to give you an offer."**

"What kind of offer?" Lawliet asked, intrigued.

The Death god grinned, **"Have you ever heard of reincarnation, Ryuzaki? I have come with the offer of being given a second chance at life. Do you accept?"**

L blinked before his naturally suspicious nature surfaced. "Am I to assume there will be some sort of catch to this? It would be foolish to assume there won't be some rules and regulations to this."

The King nodded. **"Smart boy. Yes, there will be some things that you need to be made aware of before I send you off. For starters, the world you are being sent to won't be the same as the one you died in."**

"Pardon?" L questioned.

The Shinigami King's grin seemed to stretch wider if it was possible. **"You see Lawliet, I'm in charge of watching over the balance of life and death in multiple worlds. A man as smart as you surly has heard of the multiverse theory? Well it is true to an extent, and I'm the one who oversees them all. In order to make sure there aren't any…complications…I make sure that anyone who is deserving of reincarnation is sent to a different world where they would be most helpful. I won't bore you with all the details, but I will tell you a bit of the world I'm going to send you to should you accept. The world is based off of your world's feudal era Japan, but there are several unique distances. One of which is that the world is almost always engaged in bloody warfare, causing much injustice and violence to occur. I'm sure a man such as yourself can see why I'd wish to place you there. Who knows, maybe you can help change that world in ways you could only dream of in your old one!"**

L thought that over before he remembered something he'd heard about for reincarnation. "Wouldn't I forget my memories though? I doubt I'd be of much help if I lose what makes me myself and am just raised alongside others who find such behavior normal?"

" **Do you truly have so little faith in yourself, L?"** the King teased before waving a hand dismissively. **"While I'm sure you'd do fine even if you had to start from scratch, you were able to amuse me enough by overcoming the Death Note that I was planning on sending you to your new life with your memories intact anyway. Though don't be surprised if your previous knowledge won't be able to help you much in your new life! Now, do you accept?"**

L thought it over. While the idea of bringing justice to a new world and maybe having the chance to have a better life were tempting, there was the chance that he would be unable to make a difference in this world and that he wouldn't be as well prepared as he was when he was the World's Greatest Detective in his own world. After weighing the pros and cons for a minute, however, L was able to make his decision. Turning to the Shinigami King, L simply said, "I accept."

The Death god cackled, **"Excellent! You'll be reborn nearly immediately. Good luck, L Lawliet, or should I say Naruto Uzumaki!"**

With that, the clouds suddenly seemed to thicken and cocoon L until he vanished from view, the void empty once more save for the floating Shinigami King. **"Well, this certainly will be entertaining! I can hardly wait to see what changes that man will have on** ** _his_** **original life? I'm certain it will be interesting. Now, to go see that other one…"**

* * *

 **Six Years Later, Konoha Ninja Academy**

Iruka Umino smiled in expectation. It was another year of up and coming young minds that were coming to learn the ninja arts from him in order to better themselves and to protect their home. The students looked promising as there were several clan heirs attending this year from the Hyuuga, Uchiha, Aburame, the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, and the Inuzuka. If their clans were anything to go by, the future of the village was looking bright! Though there was one student who gave him pause at teaching this year: Naruto Uzumaki, the container for the Kyuubi. Six years ago, the beast had attacked the village and many people, including Iruka's parents, had died. It took the Fourth Hokage sacrificing his own life to defeat the beast by sealing it within a newborn baby. At first, Iruka was ready to hate the child like most of the village for containing the monster that killed his parents but, after talking with the Third Hokage, the chunin instructor decided to give the boy a chance. Said boy was just shuffling into class just as the final bell rang and Iruka couldn't help but stare a bit.

Naruto Uzumaki had blonde hair that was spikey and untamed, looking like he'd just got out of bed which contrasted the dark circles under his eyes indicating he's a chronic insomniac. He had blue eyes that were bright in color but seemed dull as if they belonged to someone who had seen too much of the world. He also had whisker shaped birthmarks that stuck out on his somewhat pale skin, showing he didn't get a lot of sun. Naruto walked with a hunched appearance like someone carrying the weight of the world on their shoulders, which wasn't far from the truth in his case. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his faded jeans that, combined with his somewhat ratty looking white long sleeved shirt made him look like he got his clothes from a bargain bin. In the boy's mouth there was a lollipop that he idly sucked on as he quietly shuffled to his seat beside the Uchiha child, Sasuke. Instead of sitting normally, Naruto hopped up onto his seat and sat in a crouched position with the tips of his sandals peaking over the edge of his chair.

Some of the kids seemed to already be whispering amongst each other on the new kid and his somewhat strange behavior and looks. They had sometimes seen the kid around the village but he usually seemed to keep his distance from others. Combine that with most of their parents saying to stay away from him and the children were mostly ready to write him off as creepy with a few exceptions. One of whom was Hinata Hyuuga, who had a run in with the blonde boy about a year ago when he had saved her from some bullies during winter. He didn't really say a word during the whole thing but he selflessly came to her defense and had actually managed to beat the bullies using a strange taijutsu style (1). She had shyly thanked the aloof looking boy to which he gave her a small smile (that for some reason made her heart flutter) and left. The other three who were analyzing the boy were Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, and Shino Aburame. All three had noticed while the boy's eyes seemed detached and uninterested, he was actually observing the entire class like a professional shogi player, studying each of his classmates in the time it takes to blink. The class went on with no difficulty, but there was one oddity: besides Choji (who was always snacking in typical Akamichi fashion), Naruto always seemed to have something sweet to eat. Despite the fact that he only had the two pockets, Iruka saw Naruto snacking on no less than 20 types of candy and fruit through the entire class. And whenever he wasn't eating something, Naruto seemed satisfied with biting on one of his thumbnails while watching the board with the same deadpan expression.

 **Later (Naruto's POV):**

Well class in a ninja village was surprisingly mundane. You'd think in a world plagued by constant war they'd be more focused on teaching their future soldiers combat skills then on math and writing. Of course, there is always more than one way to defeat an opponent as history has shown again and again. Most of the students seem ignorant of the lives they plan on leading, thinking this as some sort of children's game instead of learning deadly arts of warfare. They'll learn soon enough though. Either that or they'll be dead before they get to regret their mistakes. The teacher, Iruka, seems competent enough if somewhat more leaning towards the academic portion than practical methods of teaching. That assistant teach Mizuki though…he's up to something. There is an 84 percent chance that he'll do something to endanger either himself or the village in the next few years. Must be sure to keep an eye on him.

Some of the classmates seem a bit less desensitized about what they're getting into than others, most likely scenario is these children have one or more relatives in the current ninja force that warned them of the life they plan to lead. One in particular, Sasuke Uchiha, he's an interesting one. In a lot of ways he reminds me of Light; smart, collected, popular among his peers, and an overachiever. Must keep tabs on him in the future, least he follow the path of Kira as well…

 **You ask me the Uchiha are nothing but trouble. You're better off just slitting his throat when he's sleeping Naruto. (2)**

Oh, you're awake Kurama? I take it today was as informative for you as it was for me?

 **(Deadpans) For someone who says they don't get jokes, you sure do have a sense of humor. You should just show those pathetic humans how smart you are and be done with that joke of a school so you can get into more productive things.**

My research into the masked man who orchestrated the attack is going as smoothly as possible given the circumstances, there are just too many unknown variables to consider for now and going on missions won't speed it up unfortunately. Besides that, while I may be smarter than most of the children currently, there are still many things I need to learn. I would rather not have to rely on your chakra in real world scenarios, especially when I don't have the key for the seal. For now, we'll both have to make due.

 **Ugh…your logic sickens me. You're just lucky that you can keep me entertained brat, otherwise I might have to rethink our deal.**

Noted. Speaking of entertainment, I'm going to have to look over those case files on that murder in the Southeast district. I should be able to solve it before midnight if the killer is as reckless as I believe, and he'll be caught before he strikes again tomorrow night.

 **You know, I'm still surprised you're able to get ahold of such sensitive information. While you humans sicken me, I do respect that most of you are able to well guard your secrets.**

I've found that with the proper motivation, even the most well-kept secret can be unburied. Now, I need to concentrate so go back to sleep.

 **Hmph! I'm going, but not because you ordered me to brat.**

Of course.

 **Next Day, Hokage's Office:**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, walked to the front door with a cup of coffee in his hand. Sure enough, when he checked outside there was a sealed envelope taped to the door that had a stylized 'L' printed on the front. Taking the envelope off and inspecting the contents, Hiruzen nodded as it contained all the evidence needed to find the killer that had been plaguing the Southeast district of Konoha. All the evidence was organized in a way that showed the killer was a retired jonin who apparently never got over the Third War and had finally given into his violent urgings, targeting traders from Earth Country for their association with Iwa. Hiruzen subtly ordered several of his Anbu to go and arrest the man before any more damage could be done and went back to his office.

Once there, he started going over the paperwork and thought back to the mysterious 'L'. Nearly two years ago, Hiruzen had started getting these envelopes only signed 'L' every morning. At first he thought it was some kind of prank, but he later discovered that whoever it was that was sending the envelopes was solving cases that had even Ibiki scratching his head at their complexity. Despite his best efforts, the Third couldn't discover the letter's source as the person covered his tracks well. Even though a part of him was still suspicious, the aged leader had come to accept the fact that whoever was sending these was working in Konoha's best interest, and that was good enough for him for now. It certainly took a lot of stress off himself and the other shinobi. With that in mind, Sarutobi went back to his paperwork while silently thanking Konoha's mysterious detective.

* * *

1\. In the anime and manga, L was shown to use capoeira, which he uses as his taijutsu style in this story.

2\. I think Naruto/L would be able to deduce that the Kyuubi wasn't to blame for the attack fairly quickly and would be able to have a somewhat friendly relationship with him. At least to the working relationship level. ( these are mellra's notes )

 **I hope you enjoyed the prologue chapter, and my chapter is coming up next, It will have a time skip to the genin exam and have Naruto/ L foiling Mizuki's plans.**

 **Once again I hope you liked this chapter, and please leave a review and let me know what you think, and stick around for more as the next chapter should be up soon.**


	2. The Forbidden Scroll

**Wow, this story already has some followers.**

 **Thank you for your favourites and follows, it means a lot.**

 **And as promised, here is the second chapter, and the first one written by me for this story.**

 **Now this chapter is 6 years after the previous one, and Naruto/L is about to graduate.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter as it took me a few hours to write, and its now 4 AM and I am really tired, so without further ado.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't Own Death Note or Naruto, they belong to their creators, I am merely making something new**

* * *

 **Time Skip: 6 Years**

It had been over six years since Naruto had joined the Ninja Academy, and today was the day of graduation for his class, they would finally graduate and become Genin, official ninja of Konoha.

The sun had not yet risen over the village, and yet Naruto was currently awake in his apartment, dressed in only a pair of baggy dark blue pyjama pants he stood in the centre of the room, moving his arms and legs slowly but with practice and precision, a small candle being his only light as he practiced his capoeira.

He performed a left leg sweep before following this by leaning over onto his left side and cartwheeling into a handstand position. Holding up his body weight he bent his legs into a kneeling position so they faced the ceiling and his knees pointed out towards the wall in front of him.

Breathing slowly in through his nose and out through his mouth he maintained the pose, until he saw the sun begin to rise in the nearby window, and slowly stretched his legs out straight and then leant them back and pushed up with his arms and handspringing up onto his legs, his posture than slowly hunched down into his regular position as he relaxed.

While in his previous life, L had been proficient in hand to hand combat and quite athletic despite his appearance, when he was reincarnated in this world he found that he was able to transcend his previous limitations, he became stronger and faster than he previously thought possible, and he quickly picked up on the techniques of this world that were available to him.

During his previous years at the Academy he had quickly picked up on the concept of Chakra and learnt how to mould and channel it properly, and even before he joined the Academy Naruto began to meditate more often than he had done in his past life, where he had kept it a private activity to help relieve stress and help focus his mind on a case. It was here that he also met Kurama, the feared Nine Tailed Fox; he had first met the fox at four years old, shortly after he began solving cases around Konoha.

Kurama had already known of his previous life, having seen his memories and noticed how he was smarter and more intelligent than most adults despite his age. Naruto in turn had deduced that Kurama had not been responsible for the attack on Konoha on the day of his rebirth, seeing as the Fox didn't seem to act with any animosity or blood lust towards him, as well as the fact that before the attack the Fox had been peacefully sealed away inside its former Jinchuriki, Naruto's mother in this world, suggested an outside force had interfered, Kurama even agreeing to share his knowledge of the event, which showed a masked shinobi manipulating Kurama and controlling him, confirming Naruto's suspicion.

The two formed an agreement of sorts; Naruto would bring the masked shinobi to justice in order to appease Kurama, as well as provide the Fox with some entertainment, as according to him it was boring sitting inside his cell all day, and Naruto's antics were the only source of entertainment available to the Bijuu. In return Kurama agreed that he would not try and manipulate him, and he would give Naruto access to his chakra in times of need.

Hearing a small knock on the window, Naruto turned and saw Kakashi standing there, his visible eye closed in what Naruto knew was a smile, reaching down he picked up his long sleeved pyjama shirt and put it on before slowly shuffling over towards the window, he opened it and moved back towards his kitchen.

"Come in" he said, his voice calm and monotone as usual as Kakashi hopped inside and closed the window behind him.

"Good morning Naruto" Kakashi greeted as he followed him into the kitchen area.

Naruto gave a small 'hmm' as a reply as he turned on his kettle and let the water heat up.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" Naruto asked as Kakashi took a seat at the small table Naruto had.

"Sure" Kakashi said as Naruto placed two cups next to the kettle and poured in small amounts of instant coffee into each cup, Kakashi's receiving less than the blonde, as he preferred it stronger.

After the kettle had finished boiling Naruto poured the hot water into both cups before placing them on the table, as he crouched down on the chair in his normal seating position his hand instantly went to the sugar cubes placed on the table in a small bowl and began adding them to the cup one after another.

"No milk?" Kakashi asked as he knew Naruto had his coffee black, but usually he would offer Kakashi milk, as he knew the Jounin's didn't mind his coffee either way.

"They tried selling me spoiled milk once again" Naruto said with a bored tone as he was still placing sugar cubes in his cup, his gaze fixated on them.

"You think after so many years they would stop trying, I haven't fallen for that since I was four years old" Naruto said.

"Some people never learn I guess" Kakashi said, his tone sounding casual, but Naruto could detect the small tinge of sadness behind his words.

Finally deciding his coffee had enough sugar, he stirred it in before his gaze rose to meet Kakashi's.

"I'm going to go forward with my plan to expose Mizuki today" he said after taking a small sip.

Kakashi nodded slightly.

"After all this time you'll finally have him"

Naruto had been suspicious of Mizuki from the beginning of his Academy days, he had come to the conclusion that something wasn't right with the man after only a short observation, outwardly he seemed friendly and kind, but Naruto could tell that this was just a façade, a false persona that was meant to hide his own darker ambitions.

He had decided to observe the man over his time at the Academy; he couldn't make any accusations without proof. Mizuki at first had acted much like the rest of Konoha's populace, treating him with contempt and bitterness.

He also deduced that Mizuki's plan, whatever it may be, would need a partner, or more appropriately, a patsy, as Mizuki was not the kind of person to put himself at risk of being caught out, not after the amount of time he had spent wishing for success. And due to his position at the academy, it was most likely he would use a student, one who would be easily fooled by his persona of their friendly teacher, into assisting him in his act.

After collaborating with Kakashi, the Jounin had agreed with Naruto's reasoning, having told him that Mizuki had always seemed off to him, and that the chuunin always seemed ambitious and was hiding something.

Naruto also saw that Mizuki's hatred for him, would eventually lead him to target Naruto as the one to use for his plan, as whatever the outcome, Mizuki could pass the blame onto him.

Thus while in his fifth year of the Academy, Naruto decided to take the Genin exam early, in order to begin drawing Mizuki out, he purposefully failed the exam, despite knowing all the techniques, and Kakashi having taught Naruto the Multi Shadow Clone Technique **(1),** unknown to Iruka or Mizuki. After waiting for three months, he once again took the exam early, and failed again, this time he expressed more 'grief' at having failed. This time Mizuki came to Naruto afterwards and expressed his 'condolences' at Naruto not having passed, and had encouraged him to try again as soon as he felt he should.

Naruto's suspicions became stronger after this, he suspected that if he failed once more, and displayed an utter feeling of grief and dejection, his acting would surely convince Mizuki that he was able to be persuaded to do whatever task he was given, most likely in exchange for either passing the exam, or being instantly promoted to Genin, this being a lie that would be meant to seal the deal.

"Do you have an idea of what Mizuki will want you to do?" Kakashi asked, taking a sip of his own coffee, despite his mask still being in place, Naruto was sure it was a Genjutsu of some kind.

Nodding slightly, Naruto answered.

"There are several possibilities; he could want me to steal village secrets or Intel. But more likely it's something he would benefit from personally, either through power, or wealth, I'm more inclined to think power, possibly a scroll or artefact." Naruto said before taking another sip of his coffee.

Kakashi nodded in agreement, before Naruto got down from his position and made his way over to the sink, leaning his head back as he finished the rest of the cup in one go, he placed the cup in the sink and turned back to Kakashi's seated form.

"And before the night is up, justice will be served" he said, his tone slightly more lively than before.

Naruto than walked over to his closet and began to change into his normal clothes, his long sleeved white shirt and faded jeans, slipping on his sandals with a slight annoyance, as he still didn't like wearing them, but saw the benefit of them in terms of his training and future mission requirements.

"I'm going to head out now; I want to make it to the academy early today, the sooner I fail the exam, the sooner Mizuki's plot will unveil itself, feel free to let yourself out" Naruto said to Kakashi as he made his way over to the front door.

Before he walked through the door, Kakashi's voice caught his ear.

"Be careful L"

Naruto didn't look back, but nodded before closing the door and making his way to the academy.

 **(Several Hours Later)**

Naruto sat on the small rope swing outside of the Academy, looking at all the other children with their families, having just graduated; they were all showing off their headbands with pride.

He wore a mask of disappointment and sadness on his face, waiting for Mizuki's inevitable arrival. While he sat he heard some of the parents and older people present whispering, his ears picking up their hushed conversations in pieces.

"… _..serves him right…."_

" … _..Imagine what would happen if he became a ninja…"_

"… _.Isn't he the-" "Shush, you know where not allowed to talk about that…."_

While Naruto knew what they were talking about, and had gotten used to hearing it since he had been reborn in this world, a small part of him still felt a pang of sadness at their words, he quickly steeled his emotions and tried to bury the memories that were surfacing, of his childhood in this world, and his childhood in his former life.

Suddenly he felt a presence by his side, and turned to see Mizuki standing there a comforting smile on his face that Naruto knew was false.

"Come on Naruto, let's take a walk" He said, his tone friendly and comforting.

' _Just as I planned, now let's see what you're up to Mizuki'_ Naruto thought as he stood up and followed Mizuki out of the gates, putting his hands in his pockets and hunching over as Mizuki placed a hand on his shoulder, they both made their way away from the academy.

 **(That Afternoon)**

Naruto and Mizuki were now sitting on a balcony overlooking the village; the sun was starting to set in the horizon.

"Why does Iruka-Sensei only ever pick on me?" Naruto asked, his tone conveying sadness and dejection, though internally Naruto's focus was on Mizuki, knowing that his acting was convincing enough to this point, and Mizuki would surely reveal his true intentions.

"Iruka only wants you to be strong Naruto. But that won't happen if he goes easy on you, he's a lot like you, you know, he doesn't have any parents or family, things weren't easy for him either" Mizuki said.

Naruto already knew this, he knew of Iruka's history and his initial feelings towards him, but knew that Iruka's perspective had changed, and the man didn't hate him for being the Fox's container.

"I guess…..but this time, I just really, really wanted to graduate" Naruto said, looking down as he made himself seem utterly hopeless.

He then heard Mizuki let out a low chuckle.

' _Now I've got you'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Then I guess I'll have to tell you" Mizuki said as Naruto turned to him, a look of curiosity on his face, he had baited the hook long enough, and now he was finally going to catch Mizuki out.

"It's a secret, but I'll let you in on it" Mizuki said with a small smile.

"What secret Mizuki-Sensei?"

Mizuki turned and looked around, making it look like he was insuring they were out of earshot of anyone before turning back.

"There's a secret test, meant only for students deemed worthy enough to take it, and since you've taken the Genin Exam three times, I can tell you're determined enough to succeed this test" Mizuki said as Naruto rolled his eyes internally at Mizuki's attempts to flatter him, but had to appear excited.

"A secret test!" he exclaimed, his eyes widening.

"Yeah, and if you pass it, you get to be a Genin automatically, without having to retake the academy exam" Mizuki said cheerfully.

"What's the test? I'll take it right now Mizuki-Sensei!" Naruto said, leaning in a display of eagerness.

"You need to sneak into the Hokage's office, and inside is a large scroll, you should be able to find it on a pedestal, if you get the scroll and bring it to me at the training grounds tonight, you'll pass" Mizuki said as he clasped Naruto on the shoulder.

Naruto nodded quickly.

"Sure thing Sensei, I'll pass this test for sure!" Naruto said before turning and jumping down below to the street and quickly leaving, still keeping up his act until he knew for sure that he was out of Mizuki's range, afterwards he resumed his usual hunched position, chewing on his thumb slightly as he walked.

' _So that was his goal, he plans to steal the forbidden scroll, or more accurately, have me steal it for him.'_ He thought as he made his way discreetly to Kakashi's apartment.

' _I should warn Kakashi first, then make my way to the Hokage tower, I can't risk telling anyone else, I need to force Mizuki to reveal his true intentions, and a witness to verify this, but that shouldn't be too hard, there's a 75 percent chance that he'll contact Iruka, and after I take the scroll the Hokage will no doubt have all available Ninja looking for me, Iruka would have a more knowledgeable perspective on where to find one of his students in his opinion, so all I have to do is go someplace he would think to look, and wait until either he or Mizuki finds me, no matter which one does first, I will be able to expose him for the traitor he is"_

 **(That Night)**

Naruto was now sitting in one of the training grounds by himself, the scroll on his back as he sat crouched on the ground and continued to wait for Iruka or Mizuki, he had been able to sneak into the Hokage's office and incapacitate him using his personalised transformation Jutsu.

He had created it for use in Intel gathering, disguise and espionage, where he would transform into a female version of himself.

However, once Kakashi had witnessed this, he had dubbed it the 'Sexy-Jutsu' due to Naruto's female appearance, since then Naruto learned he could use the transformation against those more susceptible to the form of a woman, and in some cases cause the effect it had on the Hokage, he didn't know how to 'flirt' with the form, yet he found if he merely revealed his extremities while transformed it would be enough.

' _I just don't understand some people'_ He thought, remembering the look on the Hokage's face before passing out.

' _They're just breasts'_

His thoughts were interrupted however as Iruka suddenly appeared, looking tired after having searched for Naruto for quite some time.

"Found you!" Iruka exclaimed as Naruto stood up slowly, dusting the dirt off his pants and turning to Iruka, his expression remaining the same.

"What the hell were you thinking Naruto! Stealing the forbidden scroll-" Iruka began to berate his student only for Naruto to raise a hand to cut the man off.

"Yes it is true I took the scroll, however I needed to in order to draw out the real culprit, the one who tried to trick me into thinking this was an alternate graduation test, my actions were done with the intent of revealing them" He said in his monotone, pulling out a small lollipop and putting it in his mouth.

Iruka looked shocked and confused at Naruto's statement.

"W-What?"

"This was meant to insure I'd have a witness, otherwise my claims wouldn't be enough" he said as Mizuki arrived, standing on a tree branch above them.

Iruka turned having sensed his arrival; Naruto frowned up at the man.

"Naruto! Give me the scroll now!" Mizuki said down to him, only for Naruto to take the lollipop out of his mouth and stare up at Mizuki unfazed.

"Sorry, but that's not going to happen" he said as he scratched his left leg for a moment before looking back at Mizuki.

"What!" Mizuki exclaimed, his expression twisting into one of anger and annoyance.

"Did you honestly think I'd believe that stealing the forbidden scroll was a form of test? You should have more faith in your students. No I knew you were planning something for some time now, I only had to lure you out into revealing it, why do you think I failed the exam three times. I knew you would seek me out, and now I have proof of your crimes Mizuki" Naruto said, his voice never wavering, though his eyes were serious.

Iruka looked at Naruto in surprise, not only the fact that he knew Mizuki was planning something like this, but also that he had devised this plan to stop him.

"Y-You damned brat!" Mizuki screamed.

"I'll just have to kill you both! Than the scroll will be mine" He proclaimed before throwing a torrent of Kunai at them.

"Look out!" Iruka yelled as he pushed Naruto out of the way, the Kunai missing him completely, but Iruka taking one in the leg.

Naruto managed to regain his senses and looked up to see Iruka pull the Kunai out of his leg, which was now bleeding through his pants.

"Run Naruto! Get out of here, quickly!" Iruka commanded, Mizuki let out a laugh.

"Don't listen to him Naruto, Iruka doesn't care for you, just like everyone else in this village, he knows the truth!"

Naruto looked up with a bored expression, knowing what Mizuki was going to say.

"The truth that has been hidden from you since the day you were born! The Fourth Hokage used you as a container for the Nine Tailed Fox" Mizuki began, not noticing Naruto's expression.

"Don't listen to him, Naruto!" Iruka said concerned for his student, only to see Naruto sucking on his lollipop as he listen to Mizuki ramble on.

"Don't you get it, you are the Kyuubi! The beast who destroyed the village and killed all those people, even Iruka knows the truth; he hates you for killing his parents!" Mizuki said, before Naruto let out a sigh.

"Are you quite done?" he asked, getting looks of shock from both Iruka, and Mizuki.

"I've known about the Fox for years, so that's not really a surprise at all. And as for Iruka, I know he holds no ill will towards me, unlike you he isn't a narrow minded fool too blinded by his own hatred to see clearly" Naruto said, casting a look to Iruka who smiled slightly at his student.

"And I think I speak for both of us when I say this is going to give me a certain level of enjoyment" Naruto said slowly, making Mizuki look at him in anger and confusion.

"What will!?"

Naruto formed his hand into a cross seal and the corner of his lip curled up slightly.

"This, Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

Several minutes later Naruto now stood over a bound and gagged Mizuki, who now sported multiple bruises and lumps covering his body, and Iruka, was standing next to him, limping slightly at his leg.

"I can't believe it Naruto, you outsmarted Mizuki, and saved the village from losing one of its most valuable artefacts" Iruka said proudly, Naruto merely nodded and turned to the man.

"It was no problem, I simply hate to see people like him triumph, causing injustice and wrongdoings in their pursuit of selfish and destructive desires, and it's something I'll always stand against" he said evenly as Iruka looked at him with a look of contemplation.

"Naruto, Close your eyes" he said, Naruto looked at him strangely.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" he asked in confusion.

"Just do it!" Iruka said smirking.

Naruto slowly closed his eyes and felt a weight suddenly on his forehead, and the sounds of cloth being tied around his head.

He instantly knew what it was, and opened his eyes to see Iruka standing there without his headband, and smiling at him.

"Congratulations Naruto, You've earned it" he said as Naruto reached up and gently traced his finger across the symbol that was now adorning his forehead, a symbol of his dedication and will as a Ninja.

"Thank you….Iruka" Naruto said slowly, not knowing exactly how to react to the gesture, he felt a sense of accomplishment similar to how he felt when solving a case, but this time it was something…more.

Reaching into his pocket he produced a round red lollipop and handed it to Iruka.

His teacher looked surprised before smiling and accepting the treat before letting out a low chuckle.

"What is it with you and sweets!" he asked before shaking his head.

"I'm surprised you have any teeth left" He said as Naruto continued to suck on the lollipop he had contently.

Naruto turned back to Mizuki just as Kakashi arrived; the Jounin saw the headband on his head and gave an eyesmile in his direction.

"Good work you two and congratulations Naruto" Kakashi said as he picked up the unconscious Mizuki.

"Kakashi?" Iruka asked in confusion.

"How'd you find us?"

Kakashi gave a wave of his hand, as he and Naruto shared a look.

"Come on, we should report to the Hokage" Naruto said as he put his hands in his pockets and made his way along with Kakashi, Iruka following after a moment's hesitation.

"Hey Naruto, after this is all wrapped up, how about we get some Ramen, Ichiraku's will still be open?" Iruka offered as Naruto turned to him and after a moment's contemplation nodded.

"Great" Iruka said as they made their way out of the grounds.

"I like their sweet ramen they have available, it's quite nice"

Iruka let out a sigh as Kakashi chuckled; Naruto merely looked at them both in confusion.

* * *

 **(1) I may use both the English Translations and Japanese ones at times**

 **There you go! Chapter 2 is done.**

 **What did you think? was it ok?**

 **I've never written L before so this was a first for me, especially considering his situation.**

 **And Kakashi knows the truth! More will be revealed on that later.**

 **And next chapter, Naruto meets an impressionable young boy named Konohamaru**

 **Please review and let me know what you thought, and just anything you think or have to say about this chapter.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it and stay tuned for more, bye!**


	3. Konohamaru!

**Here is chapter 3!**

 **Sorry for not getting it to you sooner, but I went over some scenes a few times, wanting to get them right, I hope they're to your liking.**

 **I am happy to see I already have more favourites and followers, thank you guys so much, it means a lot.**

 **NOTE: One reviewer, kyuubilord1. Said that Naruto/L should be more detached. That may be so, but unlike in his former life, Naruto/L has been forced to interact more with people, and thus may be slightly less detached than he was before.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Naruto, they belong to their creators, I am merely making something new.**

* * *

It was the following morning, after the incident with Mizuki and the Forbidden Scroll. And Naruto was now crouching on a seat, wearing his usual outfit of his white long sleeved shirt and jeans. And The Hokage was opposite him behind his desk, reviewing Naruto's Ninja registration photo.

"Very good Naruto, it seems everything is in order" The Third said as he placed Naruto's photo inside a folder, before turning and sending Naruto a confused look.

"But, where is your headband?" he asked, noticing Naruto's current lack of the headband given to him by Iruka the night before.

"Oh, that" Naruto said in response. "I didn't see any point in wearing it today, since team placements aren't until tomorrow, and I didn't particularly feel the need to advertise my Genin status until meeting with the rest of my peers"

The Third rolled his eyes good naturedly and smiled slightly.

"In future Naruto, I would expect you to be wearing your Headband while on duty"

Naruto merely nodded again in response.

"Also, Iruka tells me you can perform the Kage Bunshin technique?" The Third asked curiously.

"Yes, it wasn't very difficult to learn" Naruto said in response.

"Did you learn that from the scroll?"

"No, I didn't need to. I merely copied the technique from a Jounin I observed training some weeks back. All I needed to do was apply the theory taught to us in the academy as well as the hand signs and movements of the Jounin and I was able to learn the technique in a matter of hours, as I said, it wasn't very difficult" Naruto said in a bored tone.

Concealing the fact that Kakashi had taught Naruto the technique, though technically it wasn't lying, as Kakashi _was_ a Jounin and he did teach Naruto to do it while he was training himself, so the story was true.

"I see" The Third replied as he took a puff from his pipe.

"I would advise you to be careful when performing that technique Naruto, it can be dangerous if not handled correctly" The Hokage said.

"I'll make sure to not overestimate my limits, Lord Hokage" Naruto said.

' _Though with his levels of Chakra, there shouldn't be a problem, but he doesn't know that'_ The Third thought.

"Oh and that reminds me, try not to use that….particular technique of yours" he said as he thought back to the night before, when Naruto had transformed into a busty female version of himself. Hiruzen hadn't expected that, at least not from Naruto of all people, and the young man before him didn't even seem fazed by it.

"Technique?...Oh, you mean this" Naruto said as he moved to do the hand signs for his transformation.

"No! No! I think we've all seen enough of that for one week Naruto!" The Third said quickly, causing Naruto to lover his hands in slight confusion.

The Third pulled his hat down slightly, trying to hide the blush that appeared on his cheeks.

Naruto felt slightly humorous at the response, The Third had always been there for him, ever since he had been reborn into this world. The old man had been a constant source of comfort, companionship and knowledge when he could, and was always kind and friendly to him.

He had been the first person to show him such kindness. And though Naruto would not always show it, he cared for the Third as well, in his own way, he reminded him somewhat of Watari. Especially when he thought back to his younger days, back before Whammy's house, when it had just been Watari and him so long ago

"Naruto?"

Realising he was starring off into space, Naruto turned back to The Third.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought and-" He began before stopping as he felt a presence outside the door on the far right of the room; The Third also noticed the presence and inwardly sighed.

' _Here we go again'_ Hiruzen thought, knowing who was about to come crashing through the door.

As if on cue, the door was quickly slid to the side, revealing a small boy with a shuriken in hand came running into the room; he was wearing a grey helmet and hat brown hair and a yellow shirt with the leaf village symbol on the front and light green shorts, and a blue scarf which was far too long for him.

"OLD MAN I CHALLENGE YOU!" the boy screamed, before running towards the Hokage at the desk, Naruto merely watched with a slightly raised brow at the sight.

"I AM GOING TO DEFEAT YOU AND BECOME THE FIFTH HOKAGE!"

However the young boy found himself face planting into the ground after stepping on his scarf, causing The Third to let out a sigh, and Naruto to lean forward to examine the boy, who was now clutching his face and groaning.

A Jounin than appeared at the doorway, he was wearing a bandanna headband and black round lensed sunglasses, he seemed to be chasing after the boy.

"Uuughh, something tripped me" The boy said looking around the room in confusion.

"Are you ok honourable grandson!" the man at the door asked, before fixing his glasses. "And there's nothing here for you to trip on, it's pretty flat" he said mostly to himself.

' _Hmmm, that looks like the man I saw looking into the female bath house last week'_ Naruto thought as he stared at the man before turning back to the boy who was now staring back at him.

The boy frowned and walked over to Naruto.

"Argh, You're the one who tripped me, aren't you!" the boy said standing in front of Naruto and poking him in the chest.

"No, that is incorrect, I did not trip you, I couldn't have, seeing as you were all the way over there, and I didn't leave this chair the entire time" Naruto said flatly, as he looked over to where the boy had entered.

"Liar!" The boy yelled as he went to poke Naruto again, only for him to grab his wrist.

"Please don't do that again" he said with slight annoyance.

"Hey you! Take your hands of off him right now!" Ebisu exclaimed angrily, before pointing to The Third.

"He is the honourable Grandson of the honourable Third Hokage!"

Naruto glanced over at Ebisu, and then back at the boy, who now had a small smirk on his face.

"What's the matter tough guy, afraid cause The Third Hokage is my grandfather!" The boy exclaimed.

Naruto merely stared for a moment before calmly making his right hand into a fist and bringing it down directly on top of the boys head.

The boy staggered for a moment before falling forward onto the floor, his head spinning slightly.

"It wouldn't matter if he was your grandmother instead of your grandfather, familial relation is no reason for acting in such a manner" Naruto said before hopping down from the seat, and placing his hands in his pockets.

Ebisu was stammering in disbelief at the sight.

"If that is all, I do belief I will take my leave, thank you for finalising my identification, Lord Hokage" Naruto said as he stepped around the boy who still looked dizzy.

"Yes, that will be all Naruto, have a nice day" The Third said slightly amused at Naruto having reprimanded his grandson for his behaviour.

With a small wave, Naruto exited the room and made his way out of the academy.

 **(Five Minutes Later)**

Naruto was now walking down an empty street, hunched over and eating a pocket of bonbons.

He knew he was being followed by the boy from the meeting; he was staying thirty feet behind him and had been trailing him shortly after leaving the academy. But every time Naruto stopped and looked back, he would attempt to hide himself, with little to no success.

Stopping once more he called out to him.

"You can come out now, I know you've been following me since I left the academy" He said as he turned to see the boy now attempting to hide against a fence using a painted sheet made to match the wood palings, however he was holding it the wrong way.

The boy smirked as he lowered the cloth.

"Saw through my disguise hah? The rumours about you are true, you're good" he said walking up to Naruto, who was still eating his bonbons.

"Alright! I'll be your apprentice and you'll be my trainer!" the boy said confidently.

"And then afterwards you gotta show me that Jutsu you used on Grandpa Hokage!" he said excitedly.

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked, confused at the entire conversation.

The boy merely chuckled.

"The Jutsu you used! I overheard him talking about it at home, you used some really cool Jutsu and it knocked him right out!" he explained.

"Oh, that Jutsu" Naruto said before taking another bonbon.

He chewed it for a few moments, savouring its taste.

"Mhhmm Sorry, no can do" Naruto said flatly.

"Aaww come on, I really need a new trainer, please boss!" The younger boy pleaded.

Naruto cocked his head slightly. "Boss?"

The younger boy nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, You're the boss!" he said pumping his fist and repeating it a few times, Naruto brought his thumb between his lip and seemed to think it over for a few seconds.

"Answer me one question" Naruto said.

"Huh?"

"Why do you want to beat The Third?"

The boy looked puzzled for a moment before answering.

"That's easy! Because I want to be the next Hokage!" he answered quickly.

Naruto seemed to stare at him blankly for a moment before responding.

"No, that's not it" he said, causing the boy to look at him in confusion.

"You don't want to beat him simply for that, there's more to it than simple youthful zeal. From what I saw back in that meeting you stiffened slightly whenever your trainer called you 'honourable grandson', which shows you have something against that title. It could be that you feel personified, that you dislike being seen only as an extension of your grandfather, and not your own person. Which is leading you on this foolish quest to try and prove yourself to him and to those around you" Naruto said.

"Foolish only in the belief that you could defeat the Hokage at your current age and level of capability" he said after finishing another bonbon.

"You also want me to teach you because you feel unfulfilled by your current teacher as well as his obvious lack of concern for your feelings as he continues to call you by your title and not your name. And previously when I struck you, it came as a surprise as no one you've encountered before has had the nerve to do so, once again personifying you as the 'Honourable Grandson' of the Hokage, and in doing so I inadvertently caught your interest as someone who has treated you as any other child your age acting in such a manner, and was not afraid to reprimand your actions, and thus leading to you meeting me now" Naruto said as he finished the final chocolate coated treat and walked over to place the box in a nearby garbage bin.

The boy was now standing there slightly wide eyed in surprise at his words.

"H-How did you know all t-that?"

Naruto turned back to him and answered.

"Because I'm good at observation" he said as he put his hands in his pockets and began to walk away.

He continued for a few moments before stopping and turning back to the boy.

"Well, are you coming or not?" he asked in a bored tone.

The boy seemed surprised before quickly nodding and running to catch up.

"Y-Yeah!" he said as he caught up to Naruto, they both continued walking at a similar pace.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki" he said not looking away from the path they were going on, not hearing a response immediately he looked over to the younger boy.

"This is where the other person usually offers their name in return"

"Oh, right" The boy said chuckling slightly and rubbing his right hand on the back of his head, he wasn't used to people asking for his name.

"My name's Konohamaru"

 **(Ten Minutes Later)**

Naruto and Konohamaru were now in a busier part of town, people were walking through the street going about their business as the two boys were watching from the sidewalk.

"Observation is a key skill to master, not just in regards to this technique, but in life. But for now you only need focus on it for the transformation" Naruto said as he saw Konohamaru nodding.

The younger boy had already explained he understood the basis of Chakra and Jutsu, which saved Naruto time, as he didn't have to give him the basic details.

Naruto looked around for a moment, placing his thumb in his mouth as he surveyed the various people around the area, his eyes coming to rest on an auburn haired woman wearing a dull purple kimono.

"Try taking on her appearance" Naruto said pointing to her, Konohamaru looked to where he was pointing and saw the woman.

"Ok!" he said enthusiastically, making the required hand sign and concentrating.

" **Transform!** "

He was surrounded by a puff of smoke, and after it cleared Naruto could see the resulting transformation.

"Well do I look like her?" Konohamaru asked him, his was voice deeper and unfeminine.

Naruto stared back at him blankly for a moment.

"Well the clothing is similar" he admitted monotonously, which he thought was true, Konohamaru had at least copied the woman's clothing exactly, and the appearance was similar except the form he took was a far more obese and warped version.

"What!" A voice called out from behind Naruto.

"You think that looks like me!" The woman exclaimed angrily, and before Naruto could explain the woman let out a yell as she slapped him across the face, causing him to fall to the ground.

She then proceeded to walk over to Konohamaru who had dropped the transformation in shock and slight fear at the woman; however she merely smiled kindly at him.

"Now, Now Honourable Grandson, the next time you transform into me, make me a little cuter ok" she said happily, before walking away leaving a still shocked Konohamaru.

Naruto meanwhile had picked himself up off the ground and was rubbing his cheek with one hand while looking at the woman's retreating form with a blank look.

"S-She's scary" Konohamaru said shakily.

"Hmm, and imitation is supposed to be the most sincere form of flattery." He said with a bored tone, before putting his hands in his pockets and walking on.

 **(Later: Training Grounds)**

After several hours of practice, Konohamaru now had gotten better at the transformation and wasn't making as many mistakes.

Naruto had decided to come to a more secluded area where they could practice in peace, without so many distractions or concerns.

One such example was while on the way to the training grounds, Konohamaru had suggested they try sneaking into the girl's bath house change rooms, which was quickly shot down by Naruto as he had concluded there was a 88 percent chance that they would be caught, probably due to Konohamaru difficulty with the transformation and he didn't particularly feel like getting physically attacked again.

They were now sitting on a log, well Konohamaru was sitting, and Naruto was crouching.

Konohamaru looked over at Naruto for a moment before speaking up.

"Hey, do you think what Ebisu says is true, that he can show me the fast way to become a great Ninja, and Hokage?" he asked.

Naruto turned to him.

"No" Naruto said flatly.

"To reach such positions, it rarely ever comes easy. People often have to work long and hard for many years to achieve such goals, and even then it isn't always simple to just be given the position of Hokage"

Konohamaru tilted his head in confusion.

"What do you mean it isn't simple? If you were strong enough to be Hokage wouldn't that be all you need?" Konohamaru asked.

Naruto didn't answer him immediately, but merely looked down for a few moments before speaking.

"If one was to be Hokage, or in any position of power or authority, it is not enough to simply be the strongest, nor the smartest, or even the most competent. You would need the trust and belief of those around you" Naruto said monotonously.

Konohamaru looked confused, so Naruto continued.

"You would need people to trust in you and belief in you, and that you are the right person for the job. They would have to be able to look to you for guidance in times it is needed, be able to lend them your strength and assurance when they themselves lose faith."

Konohamaru was now listening intently.

"It may not always be easy, as I said. Sometimes you may need to make choices or decisions that will be difficult, that will determine whether people live or die, and you will have to deal with the consequences of those decisions. But you must try to stay firm in your beliefs as long as you view them as right, and inspire those around you. And in some cases they in turn will help you, by offering wisdom and assurance when your own will and beliefs are shaken, or when you yourself are lost at what path to take." Naruto said.

Konohamaru was still listening to him, his expression one of attentiveness and admiration.

 **(Meanwhile at the Hokage Tower)**

Hiruzen sat and watched the interactions between Naruto and Konohamaru on his crystal ball, he had seen their exploits from earlier and during Konohamaru's attempts to learn the Sexy Jutsu, much to his worry, he now would have to be on guard if Konohamaru tried using that against him.

However he was surprised at Naruto's words to his grandson that he had heard, Naruto showed wisdom and insight beyond his years. And Konohamaru seemed to be taking it all in and listening. Naruto had raised some interesting and truthful points about the job of being a Kage that Konohamaru had obviously not considered.

 **(Back with Naruto and Co)**

Before Naruto could say anymore, he heard a soft thud as someone appeared on one of the trees behind them.

"I found you!"

Naruto and Konohamaru turned to see Ebisu standing on a tree branch, a smug look of satisfaction on his face.

' _Hah, The Nine Tailed Fox'_ he thought with disdain as he looked down at Naruto.

Naruto merely looked back at him with a bored expression.

"I thought we'd run into you again, Ebisu-San"

Ebisu ignored him as he jumped down a few feet in front of them.

"So, Honourable Grandson, it is time to go home" he said.

Konohamaru shook his head vigorously.

"No way! I'm not listening to you, Naruto's my new trainer!" Konohamaru exclaimed pointing to Naruto who merely glanced at the two of them.

Ebisu gave Naruto a scowl under his glasses, before his usual demeanour came back.

"But I am the only one capable of teaching you the ways of becoming Hokage, such a task entitles you to be fluent in many forms of the Ninja arts, something this brat is completely ignorant of" Ebisu said.

Konohamaru scowled before putting his hands in the transformation sign.

"Oh yeah, check out this, **Transform!** "

Ebisu was surprised slightly as Konohamaru was surrounded by smoke.

A second later, Konohamaru stood there, his transformation making him appear as a busty brunette with smoke barely covering her body parts.

"How do you like this Jutsu?" Konohamaru asked with a flirty voice.

Ebisu froze up as his cheeks blushed.

"AAAGGHHHH!" Ebisu screamed out, however he didn't pass out as Konohamaru expected.

"Huh? It didn't work" Konohamaru said to himself.

"W-What kind of scandalous technique is that!" Ebisu exclaimed angrily, his cheeks blushing.

"Such tasteless vulgarity could never influence me, I am far above it!"

Ebisu than tried to grab Konohamaru's scarf and drag him away, only for the boy to resist.

' _The single transformation wouldn't work on Ebisu'_ Naruto thought to himself.

' _From the time I saw him looking into the female bath houses, and from the obvious look of embarrassment on his face the technique has worked to a degree, however he seems to pride himself on keeping that side of him carefully hidden, perhaps a stronger incentive is required, enough to overwhelm his inhibitions and produce the desired effect'_

"Naruto is turning you into a delinquent, only my special training can get you on the fast track to becoming a Hokage!" Ebisu said, only for Konohamaru to continue fighting against him.

"Just leave me alone, I don't need your stupid training!" Konohamaru said, before Naruto's voice interrupted them both.

" **Kage-Bunshin No Jutsu** "

There now were thirty Naruto's standing throughout the training grounds, all sharing similar hunched or slouched appearances and all staring at Ebisu.

"Wow, this is unreal!" Konohamaru said.

"I'm not impressed" Ebisu said.

"I am Jounin, an elite Ninja warrior; I'm not some light weight like Mizuki" he said walking forward ready to confront the clones.

"Watch how a real Ninja beats an upstart"

Naruto's clones merely moved their hands into the transform hand sign.

" **Transform** " they all said, as the real Naruto jumped back next to Konohamaru.

Instantly Ebisu was surrounded by over thirty different beautiful and naked women, all of them were surrounding him and caressing him.

Konohamaru looked on in surprise, and unbeknownst to all of them, the Hokage face palmed inside his office.

Ebisu couldn't contain his composure this time, and after a few moments he was blown back onto the ground, unconscious with a heavy nosebleed.

"As I thought, it only required more enforcement to be affective" Naruto said as he out he placed his thumb in his mouth in contemplation.

"Oh, I couldn't even beat Ebisu-Sensei" Konohamaru said with a defeated tone.

Naruto glanced over towards him.

"No you couldn't, but that doesn't mean you won't be able to eventually" he said before walking past Konohamaru.

"Come along, it's getting late. You should be heading home now" Naruto said as Konohamaru ran to catch up to him.

They exited the training field as the sun began to set in the horizon.

"H-Hey Naruto" Konohamaru said speaking up.

"Hmm" Naruto acknowledged.

"Can…Can we maybe…do this again, sometime" Konohamaru asked shyly.

Naruto looked over at the younger boy. He wasn't sure exactly what compelled him to spend time with him throughout the day, nor teach him his transformation technique, but all in all he hadn't exactly _disliked_ Konohamaru's company, in fact it had been interesting to pass the time while also getting the chance to spread some of his knowledge to a willing recipient.

"If I have some free time available, there may be the possibility to do similar activities again" Naruto said as he took a small single bar of chocolate from his pocket and opened it.

Konohamaru seemed surprised at Naruto's response before smiling.

"However I am being assigned to my Ninja Squad tomorrow, so I may have less free time available to me than I do now" He said taking a bite out of his chocolate.

Konohamaru looked a bit disappointed, but nodded, understanding that Naruto was a real Ninja starting tomorrow.

"But" Naruto said, interrupting Konohamaru's thoughts.

"If you are serious about becoming a stronger Ninja when the time comes, I may continue to teach you a few things" he said before taking another bite.

"Mmmm, besides Mmm You are my apprentice Mmmm aren't you?" Naruto asked in-between bites, his voice slightly softer than his usual tone and a small ghost of a smile was on his face.

Konohamaru beamed at Naruto's words and a huge grin broke out on his face.

"Yeah, absolutely Boss!"

* * *

 **(That Night: Naruto's Apartment)**

Naruto was now sitting in the living room area of his apartment, and turned to look at the clock, as if on cue a small knock was heard on the window.

Walking over to it, Naruto opened to see Kakashi there, smiling at him.

"You're fifteen minutes and thirteen seconds late" he said moving to allow Kakashi entrance.

"Well I would have been here sooner but I got caught up helping an old lady with her groceries" Kakashi said lightly.

Naruto stared at him blankly.

"That's the third time you've used that excuse, and besides It is unlikely that aby elderly people would be out shopping for groceries at this hour" he said moving back into the living room area.

"How would you know? You don't go out shopping at this hour either" Kakashi said mirthfully, causing Naruto to resist rolling his eyes.

"And I heard you were seen hanging around with the Hokage's grandson today"

Naruto moved towards the kitchen and turned on the kettle.

"Yes, that is correct"

"Making new friends?" Kakashi asked.

"I wouldn't say that exactly, he is currently my acquaintance, and fancies himself my new student" Naruto said.

"Well look at you, already out of the academy and you have your own student, impressive" Kakashi said playfully.

Naruto merely shot him a blank look.

"I'm not sure why, but I didn't particularly mind his company, it was a welcome change from the day to day academy interactions I've had for the past few years." Naruto said as he pulled out two cups from the cupboard.

"It's just good to see you spending time with people besides me, L" Kakashi said.

"Hmmm" Naruto responded as he poured himself and Kakashi some coffee.

Kakashi meanwhile had looked over some notes Naruto had placed on a nearby table.

"So how is your new technique coming?" he asked, examining the notes sprawled out across the page.

"It's developing slowly, I'm going to try and practice it again when I have the time" Naruto said passing the cup to Kakashi who accepted it and placed the papers back down.

Naruto meanwhile went into the bedroom section of the apartment and lifted up the rug near his bed, underneath was a few floor boards that he had placed specifically to hide important object beneath.

Lifting the floorboards up, a safe came into view. It wasn't overly large, but it was big enough for Naruto's current purposes. Typing in the number combination, followed by a seven letter code, the safe opened.

He placed the notes inside before closing the safe once again; he then placed the floorboards back over it, and the rug, before entering the kitchen area once again.

The safe was specially modified by him and Kakashi, so that if anyone attempted to open it without the proper combinations, the interior would catch alight, and all the documents inside would burn, it was meant to protect more crucial information.

Crouching on his chair opposite Kakashi, Naruto began adding sugar cubes to his coffee.

"Tomorrow is sure to be interesting" Kakashi said taking a small sip.

"Yes, it shall" Naruto said adding another sugar cube to his own coffee, and looking out the window into the night sky, and thinking of what the next day would hold for them both.

* * *

 **So there you have it, chapter 3!**

 **Did you like it!? I hope so.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think, or your favourite moments, or anything you want to say or know, I love getting reviews and they help me write the story better when I get feedback.**

 **Will we see more of Konohamaru ?**

 **What technique were Naruto and Kakashi talking about?**

 **And what will happen when Naruto meets his new team mates?**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out more.**

 **In the Next Chapter Naruto/L will meet his new team mates.**

 **I will try and work on the next chapter this week, and might have it up in a few days.**

 **Until than, please enjoy!**


End file.
